


Bedtime Stories

by draco_skywalker



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_skywalker/pseuds/draco_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin talking about Padme to little Luke and Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

“Can we hear another story about mom before we go to bed?”  
Anakin saw his sweet faced children poke their heads in his room. It was difficult for him to talk about Padme but he wanted his kids to know all about their mother. “Of course, I’ll come tuck you in.” Luke and Leia raced off to their room, seeing who could get in bed first. Anakin reached their room and saw his beautiful children already curled up waiting for him. “Alright little ones, what do you want to hear about tonight?” The children both looked each other and said  
“Anything dad, we just want to hear about her. We never got to meet her, remember?”  
That broke Anakin's heart, he wished their mother could be here more than anyone. “Yes, I remember. Your mom was the strongest women in all the galaxy. I have never known anyone who could handle as much as she could.”  
Luke looked up at him, “If she was so strong why didn't she fight to stay with us? Could she not handle having us? I hope mom didn’t leave because of me.”  
Leia lend over a punched him in the shoulder, “She didn’t want to leave, idiot. She loved us more than the whole world.”  
Anakin gave a small smile, “Don’t hit your brother, Leia. She is right, Luke, you both were everything to her. She gave up her life so you two would live a long and happy one. The last thing she spoke was to make sure you were both named.”  
“You both have so much of your mother in you. She was smart and beautiful, just like you two. She kept the whole galaxy in her heart, she cared for every creature she came across.” Anakin saw Leia’s eyes sparkle and grow wider.  
“I want to be just like her. She was so nice to everyone. I can be nice to everyone too!”.  
Luke rolled his eyes “You couldn’t be nice to anyone even if your life depended on it.”  
“Uncle Obi Wan says I am still nice if I am only rude to mean people. He says I am a princess and I shouldn’t let anyone treat me any different.” Leia was talking with her head held high. She reminded Anakin of Padme so much.  
“Dad, I’m going to grow strong and handsome, just like you. I’ll learn to use a lightsaber and fight and move things with my head. You’ll be really proud of me!” Luke got to his feet and started swinging around an imaginary lightsaber.  
Anakin couldn’t help but laugh at them, they were being so adorable trying to model their parents. “Luke, I will always be proud of you, no matter if you become a master Jedi or a simple scavenger. Uncle Obi Wan was right, Leia. You are my perfect princess and never let anyone say anything bad about you. Your mother would be so proud of you. She would have loved to be here and see how cute her children are.” Anakin lend in and kissed both his children on the forehead.  
“It’s almost time to go to be and I haven’t yet told a story. I think I’ll tell you about the day your mom and I got married. It was a most perfect day, the best day of my life. It was very warm as I walked out. It was almost as if the galaxy supported the marriage, which it didn’t at all. Your mom was the Queen of Naboo and I just a simple boy who had not finished all his Jedi training. It went against every rule we were meant to live by.”  
Luke glared “I always get in trouble for breaking the rules. How did you get away with it?”  
Anakin giggled “We had to keep it very secret, even Uncle Obi Wan didn’t know. Your mother and I loved each other so much it didn’t matter if we couldn’t tell anyone. You two better not do anything like that though. If you find love never be afraid to tell me, I will always be supportive.”  
Leia looked up at Anakin “Dad, where were you when mom had us?”  
Anakin hated to think about it. “I didn’t know she was having you. I was very far away from her. I started doing bad things because I loved her so much more than my own life. You don’t have to know about all that now, maybe when your older.” His face started to get hot and he felt his eyes begin to water. He hated that he wasn’t there for Padme. He tries to push it out of his mind as much as he can.  
The two children got up from the bed and starting hugging their father. “It’s alright, don’t cry. I’m sure mom would understand. She loved you, no matter what you did.”  
Leia was so smart; he was so proud to be her father. “I love you both so much. You are the best children in the galaxy. I’m am the luckiest father.”  
Anakin glances at the clock. “It is very late. Time for bed, little ones.”  
Luke and Leia looked at each other. Luke spoke up, “We have an offer for you, instead of sleeping alone let us come sleep in your room! We don’t take up that much space and we can all cuddle.”  
Anakin rolled his eyes, “Of course, I bet I can beat you there!” Anakin took off out of the room and heard little feet chasing after him. He ran into his room and jump on the bed. “I beat you!”  
“No fair! We weren’t ready!” Luke was protesting as he climbed into bed. Leia climbed in on the other side of Anakin.  
“Is everyone comfortable? I am going to turn off the light now.” With a gesture toward the light switch, everything got dark. As he was drifting to sleep, snuggled up with his little loves, he knew this was the happiest place in the galaxy and wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
